


Psst... Hey, Wanna See a Baby Robot?

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Babies, Cute, Implied Relationships, Transformer Sparklings, image description in end notes, mini comic, seeker babies chilling in their cockpits nice and safe and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: "Guess what I have!" Skyfire announces.His cockpit opens, and inside rests an adorable, pastel mini-Hound, more white than green, with a stripe of blue on the helm. She coos.Please feel free to suggest a name for the sparkling! I don't have anything yet, but this is my new favorite rarepair, so she'll probably pop up later.
Relationships: Hound/Skyfire (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Psst... Hey, Wanna See a Baby Robot?

**Author's Note:**

> "Guess what I have!" Skyfire announces.
> 
> His cockpit opens, and inside rests an adorable, pastel mini-Hound, more white than green, with a stripe of blue on the helm. She coos.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please feel free to suggest a name for the sparkling! I don't have anything yet, but this is my new favorite rarepair, so she'll probably pop up later.


End file.
